Jasmine Porcelain
In construction Jasmine Porcelain is an OC character created by Officer Candy Apple from CIS Productions, being one of the main antagonists in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow and LOTM: Star Spangled Crown. She is the primary antagonist of LOTM: Star Spangled Crown - Rose & Lolth Saga and a recurring supporting villain in the rest of the story in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow, especially in Elemental Evil Saga. She is the first villain Ichabod fought against after the entire story paced into the second part, Star Spangled Crown. Formerly the fifth Tribulation, she was imprisoned by Michael Langdon who took her place, but after Michael's death, she escaped the Nine Hells and became the Tribulation again. Being a sea elf, Jasmine was zealously devoted to Lolth, the Demon Queen of Spiders, Drow and Chaos. Being a extreme and hypocritical racist who despise Aquatic Elves despite herself being one, Jasmine Porcelain pretended herself to be a drow pursued the religion of Lolth. Jasmine envisioned herself to be a drider (an abomination combined a drow and a giant spider) whereas many drow were scared of becoming a Drider, and she saw many drow like Drizzt Do'Urden (who never worshiped Lolth as their patron deity) as heathens who betrayed the "true ways" of drow. She is also a genocidal monster who dreamed to exterminate her sea elf kin with tidal waves. She is also hunger for power and would never have qualm sucking anyone's life power. She is arguably one of the primary antagonists of Elemental Evil Saga, being even more so than Michael, Vizeran DeVir and Vanifer. Her racism and terrorism had caused her being strongly against by people from the races of humans, sea elves and even some sane drow as a matter of the fact. Porcelain is portrayed as a hypocrite, since she claimed to make the race of Drow to thrive while herself was never a drow at all. Worse, she never have any qualm to enslave and destroy other races, considering them as inferior slaves. Jasmine Porcelain could also be considered as a member of L''OTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - List of Big Bads'' for her demonic and important moves. ''Overview'' ''Name'' ''Introduction'' Being one of the most horrifying figure ever appeared in the Forgotten Realms, Jasmine Porcelain born to be a sheer sadist and racist. She is the only main in LOTM: WoSH with the most controversial personality of being a xenophobia. Sometimes, Jasmine Porcelain was seemed to be not as dangerous as many people thought, but in fact she was an overall evil, seductive, sophisticated and deadly femme fatale who would lure humans into her trap with all kinds of material temptations. She was also narcissistic and was dreadfully misogynistic, claiming that she hated humans and other races including moon elves, dwarves, Tieflings and even some lesser demons. Overall, Jasmine Porcelain was introduced at first as very much of an unimportant character, despite her goal, but she hid her plan deep inside her heart and knew how to hide her great ambition to take down Malice Do'Urden and become the matron of the entire drow race, even if she was never born to be drow. Deeming herself as a drow in her delusions, Porcelain spits on her aquatic elf identity, regarding it as something that she needed to wipe out. In order to be accepted by the Houses of Drow, Porcelain even killed her entire family with nothing but devotions towards Lolth as soon as she accepted the cruel goddess' mythology, and she presented the heart towards Lolth and earned her favor, since Lolth is also nothing but a cruel and malicious deity as well. It was no wonder that only many drow worshiped Lolth as protector of the Underdark, whereas almost the entire Forgotten Realms - and even some sane drow - banned the worship towards the Queen of Spiders. After rising to power, Porcelain became utterly sensitive about her true race, even to the point of murdering others (even her minions) who pointed this out, revealing that she did not care for her underlings and would kill them whenever she want, just like Moloch who scolded, punished and even killed his minions for even the slightest failure and mistake. She also regarded everyone as slaves and shall be in service for people like her. In fact, despite thinking herself as a drow and later seemly turning herself into one, Porcelain was born to be a aquatic elf, and nothing would ever hide the fact. Therefore, Porcelain herself belongs to a race she hates, and the racism of Porcelain shall be nothing but a hypocritical double standard in order to benefit herself. Porcelain also urged for children of the Forgotten Realms to do the same, forming her own cult and established her place. What was more horrifying is that Porcelain was also utterly obsessive about driders - Lolth's abominations with a body half-drow and half-spider. It was only reserved for drow that dared to defy Lolth. Lolth made drow into driders for their failure, and out of nothing but spite. Therefore, many drow are scared of being a drider and attempted to avoid this fate as much a possible. Porcelain, on the other hand, was different from them. She desired to gain power by turning into a drider, so that one day she will rule the entire Sword Coast in such a form. after revealing her true "reason" of her behavior, which is no reason at all.]]Unlike many drow who hated other races due to their fate of being banished into Underdark and their misery (though it cannot justify the fact that they worshiped Lolth, and that caused the dark elves being cast into Underdark), Jasmine Porcelain went even more extreme in her racism slaughter as well as genocide with no other reasons at all. She deemed herself - and her minions - to be chosen by heaven and was granted with power, making them destined to enslave and destroy other races as they wanted. When Aerisi Kalinoth questioned Porcelain about this, she was shocked that Porcelain never had a reason to hate humans other than sheer hatred itself. Being perhaps one of the worst villains in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow, Jasmine Porcelain had offended many people including all of the four Elemental Evil prophets as well as Moloch for her xenophobic behavior. Feeling their standards being offended, Gar, Vanifer and Aerisi all joined the forces of hero in order to get rid of Porcelain. Despite still remained a partnership with Porcelain due to his own cowardice, Marlos greatly hated Porcelain and planned to take her down so that he would keep his own treasure not being robbed by Porcelain. After Porcelain's final disgraceful death in Moloch Saga, no one actually mourned Porcelain, and even Moloch who was using Porcelain, exclaimed that Porcelain had it coming. Even before her death, in her final moment, Porcelain still did not understand that what she did was crimes. Instead, she kept bellowing and calling her enemies as slaves before embracing her disgraced demise, hinting that her own ideology never changed. In the entire history of the Forgotten Realms, Porcelain was often regarded as the reincarnation of Lolth herself. ''Logo'' Lolth symbol - Mike Schely.jpg|Symbol of Lolth ''Data'' ''Personal information'' All the personal information of Jasmine Porcelain, such as her hobbies, her favorite things, etc * Favorite colors: **''Black and purple (color of Lolth)'' *''Favorite foods:'' **''Meat of her slaves'' *''Favorite cloths:'' **''Cloths with armors'' *''Favorite hobbies:'' **''Enslaving her servants, reflecting mankind's worst memories, eating aquatic elves, raising illegal worshiping of Lolth, teasing Elemental Prophets, constructing driders, constructing vampiric driders, teasing Valindra, raising fear and pain, committing blasphemy on other gods, punishing her failed slaves'' *''Favorite allies:'' **''Lolth, Gromph Baenre, the entire Xolarrin Family, the entire Baenre Family, every worshiper as well as followers of Lolth as long as they kept their loyalty'' *''Favorite enemies:'' **''None'' *''Likes:'' **''Everything benefits Lolth'' *''Hate:'' **''Everything good, everything against Lolth'' *''Religions:'' **''Cult worshiping of Lolth'' *''Political types:'' **''Slavery'' *''Hated allies:'' **''Vizeran DeVir, Severin Dejarin, Karzov, Marlos Urnayle'' *''Hated enemies:'' **''Hated all of her enemies, especially Ichabod Crane, Abbie Mills, Katrina Crane, Drizzt Do'Urden, Gar Shatterkeel, Vanifer, Valindra Shadowmantle, Michael Langdon, Sergent Knox'' ''Personality'' 's core, reviving him as Moloch's mindless puppet]]Being perhaps the most devilish aquatic elf ever born, Jasmine Porcelain is a sadistic racist who despises her kind and thinks their are inferior compared to dark elves. She also hated herself of being born as an aquatic elf, thus she even regretted her birth. Considering Lolth as her true mother after accepting her belief thanks to Malice Do'Urden, Porcelain started to hate her family as well, and it eventually extended to her own kin. After she devoted herself into worshiping Lolth, she sacrificed themselves by feeding them into spiders, before transforming them into Driders to test her power in Drider production. Judging from her plan to release the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse from Pandora's Box, Porcelain was also shown to be manipulative as well. Being a connection for Moloch's forces between Purgatory and Faerun, Porcelain played the key role for Moloch to rise back again after his temporarily defeat by the Hidden One, who claimed he and Moloch should be equal and race against each other in their game of conquering the world. She also served as the catalyst to allow the Empire of Fiery Pit expanding. and ended their deal.]]However, Moloch had another plan to backstab the Hidden One, and that's why he asked Porcelain for help. To achieved this, Porcelain managed to put Gromph Baenre, who was evil yet not a complete fanatic of Lolth, under the control while pretended to become the Spider Queen's messenger all by herself, starting the Rise of Demons which gave chance for Moloch to fight back against the Hidden One, who was eventually turned into a mindless puppet that caused rampage and destruction across the world, as Porcelain claimed the Hidden One shall never ever escape from Moloch's mind game. During Elemental Evil Crisis, Jasmine also managed to persuade Gar Shatterkeel to help her wipe out the existence of Drizzt Do'Urden, as Gar (under Vizeran DeVir's influence) believed that Drizzt was a murderous criminal and should be destroyed while Jasmine deemed Drizzt as a traitor of "Lolth's order". Therefore, eventually, she succeeded in taking control of the entire Cult of the Crushing Wave to cause another tidal wave while secretly planting eggs of aquatic spiders underneath Water Node. If the second tidal wave arrive after Gar received a new Devastation Orb, many of the aquatic elves shall not die by drowning, but by eating alive by aquatic spiders as they will be hatched and spread throughout the Sword Coast when the tide came. With glee, Porcelain view this not as cruelty, but as a contribution to the good of Lolth. When Gar realized this, he found it utterly repulsive. Not only she was cold-hearted towards her minions as she showed no hesitation by making them into Drider Vampires when they failed her, Jasmine was also greedy and megalomaniac as she attempted to destroy Vanifer so that she could plunder the wealth of Gauntylgrym and become the Dark Empress of the Empire of Fiery Pit. In the end, after suffering from humiliation and defeat that deflated her ego, Jasmine Porcelain became a all-powerful drider and eventually believed herself to be Lolth. She became so deluded that she claimed herself as the true ruler of drow, returning back from the Abyss and attempted to take down all of those people whom she considered as her enemies. ''Quotes'' *''"All we need here is humiliation."'' *''"Lose your memory, and lose yourself in mindless madness. Don't you ever dare to escape... this Blood Game forever!"'' *''"This entire world is sick, cause by disease after Mistress Lolth was banished back into the Abyss. In fact, I do agree that drow are hiding inside the blackness of Underdark for too long, and it is the right time to embrace light once again. Now, we will set out for our new future, and the Queen of Spiders shall lead our way!"'' *''"Nothing... Heaven has chosen us to hand down judgement to humanity... and given us power!!"'' *''"Without Gromph Baenre, that petty pawn, I shall raise my new army of my own from the Abyss and finally take over the entire known world! Strong must rule the weak. They will all fall!"'' *''"For the petty mind of you low-lives, why don't you stick yourselves on my web? Don't be afraid, sweet heart. I'm preparing the most perfect snack made of you flies."'' *''"Only the spider is safe in her web."'' *''"Beauty is power, too, and can strike swifter than any kind of sword."'' *''(sarcasm) "I heard men like ladies with legs. Other ladies would wish to have legs like mine."'' *''"Do'Urden boy, why don't you give up? Why won't you die? I have no patience dealing with you, and soon you will die. You banished Her Eminence Lolth once, and so you will taste the retribution brought by her!"'' *''"I am the spider, and you are a fly."'' *''"I know what lurks in the shadows. I know the true path."'' *''"I am not a fly, but a cat. I am not a mouse, but a dagger."'' *''"Come closer, because I don't BITE! (pause and bit her victim in her spider form) Surprise! I do BITE!!!"'' *''"No orders coming from the Queen of Spiders would be considered as a sin."'' *''"You are ignorant, Drizzt. Why won't you induce more pain on others? I think they need to be banished into a whole another level. There is nothing more to say, for you and I, Drizzt, we are just the different sides on the same coin."'' ''Quotes about Jasmine'' *''"Even if you deny yourself to be a sea elf and try so hard to become a drow, it is an undeniable fact that you were once a sea elf at best." - Vanifer to Jasmine'' *''"Perhaps, I am like you - a moon elf pretend to be a avariel, yet I have never ever tried to exterminate my own race to please a demon!" - Aerisi Kalinoth to Jasmine'' *''"I saw nothing in her eyes. There are two holes, empty, so I can never petrify her. Her mind is void and empty as her eyes." - Marlos Urnayle'' *''"I chained Jasmine Porcelain because she is terrifying. At least, I won't exterminate my race and change myself into another species since there is nothing necessary for me to do that." - Michael Langdon'' *''"That woman should never be in our order! She will ruin us all!" - Severin Dejarin'' ''Powers & abilities'' ''Complete Monster Proposal'' Jasmine Porcelain, the fifth (later sixth) Tribulation and an aquatic elf that is ironically devoted to the malevolent Lolth, Queen of Spiders, is a charismatic and depraved fiend who was ashamed of being a sea elf instead of Drows. She was fond of drow supremacy established by the Houses Xolarrin and Banere and so she tried to make herself like a dark elf by devoted herself into the evil worshiping of Lolth. Posing herself as a fake matron, Jasmine Porcelain falsely accused Drizzt Do'Urden as a heathen and gathered her slaves of grey dwarves to do her dirty work of capturing him. Anyone resisted her shall be punished by her and her Illthid companions. She was also the woman who expressed Lolth's Will in front of Gromph Banere to make him unleash the demon princes from the Abyss. She had also became the woman behind the Temple of Spiders' evil acts and the Cult of Crushing Wave's genocidal actions, as it was her who desired to purge the whole sea elf society with devastation orb, not Gar Shatterkeel as many thought. In Crushing Wave Arc, she was the Bigger Bad who orchestrated the purge of aquatic elves by disguising herself as an adviser of the water cult, so that she could wipe the existence of her kin. She will complete this atrocity before turning herself into a drow - later even a Drider - so that no sea elves will ever exist. Even evil people like Vanifer, Aerisi Kalinoth, Vizeran DeVir, Valindra Shadowmantle, Thurl Merosska and Marlos Urnayle expressed great disgust in her actions. In Moloch Saga, being revived by Moloch and became his helper, Jasmine Porcelain became the one of the hidden major antagonists in Tyranny of Dragons Sub Arc. She started working with the rebuilt Cult of Dragons after her resurrection to regain slavery in Rothe Valley, and she was in fact manipulating Severin in their actions to deal with a savage blue dragon. Later, when some slaves resisted with the help of Emerald Enclave, Jasmine electrocuted the resisted peasants by the lightning and thunder of Blue Dragons so that no one will ever resist her might with the help of a deranged dragon. She also envisioned to make Tiamat, the Queen of Chromatic Dragons, to become a slave of Lolth after placing the Cult of Dragons under her thumb. Being a corrupt, fanatic and deranged racist, Jasmine Porcelain immediately became a dark figure who exceeded Matron Baenre to be one of the worst Lolth enforcers in history, and is even considered to be an avatar of Lolth herself. ''Biography'' ''Goals'' ''Allies'' ''List of victim'' ''Part 1'' *Her whole family, 13 members ''Part 2 - Death Arc'' ''Part 3 - Pandora Saga'' ''Underdark Sub Arc'' *Gromph Baenre *Drizzt Do'Urden - alive *Several grey dwarf slaves *Every members of the Order of Yellow Rose ''Part 4 - Elemental Evil Saga'' * Gar Shatterkeel *Ichabod Crane - alive *Abbie Mills - alive *Drizzt Do'Urden - alive *Aerisi Kalinoth - alive *Hundreds to tens of thousands of sea elves - Tortured and killed during genocide *Vanifer *Aerisi Kalinoth - alive *Marlos Urnayle (indirectly) *Vizeran DeVir *Some members of Michael Langdon's Legion ''Part 5 - Rose & Lolth Saga'' ''Voice'' ''Humanoid Form'' ''Drider Form'' ''Gallery'' ''Champion of Lolth'' Elise_VictoriousSkin.jpg|Jasmine Porcelain holding the Neverwinter Crown (after been revived by Moloch) Elise_OriginalSkin.jpg cf1b9d16fdfaaf51cbd3ec4f8c5494eef01f7a09.jpg 9a504fc2d5628535d31aa8da92ef76c6a6ef6356.jpg 57610746_p0.png 60925923_p0.png 472309f790529822cfa67312d5ca7bcb0b46d44e.jpg ''Drider Form'' Monster Manual 4e - Drider - p93 - Anne stokes.jpg Monster_Manual_5e_-_Drider_-_p120.jpg Drider_vampire.jpg|Jasmine as the Chief Drider Vampire ''Trivia'' *According to Officer Candy Apple, the original author, Jasmine Porcelain is the only one of 13 Tribulation he truly despises. The reason is obvious. *Jasmine Porcelain is the ONLY main villain of the Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow story who was a zealous racist, making her presence more controversial. She was also a hypocrite due to the fact that she was from the race she hated, and in order to avoid this, she tried hard to re-brand herself as a drow. *She was the only villain of the Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow who was implied to have using strong racist words as an habit. Fortunately, this fact was only referred by Vanifer, and Jasmine's racism words in her speech are mostly toned down (or even censored) when showed in order to avoid controversy as much as possible. However, she did bragged herself being born with superiority and despise humans as a whole. *She hated other groups and non-racist drow like Drizzt Do'Urden for no reasons, no excuses, purely out of hatred itself. That made her one of the most evil villains ever appeared in Forgotten Realms. Because of this, Aerisi Kalinoth revealed to Ichabod that the true face of Jasmine Porcelain was nothing but a monster purely made of hatred itself. *The traits of her and her minions were similar to the infamous Ku Klux Klan, or "KKK", an extreme white racism group in the United States. *Her Chinese name translation was "茉莉瓷", which translated by meaning of "Jasmine" (茉莉) & "Porcelain" (瓷) instead of pronunciation. ** Since the Chinese word "瓷器" had two translation - "porcelain" and "china", Jasmine Porcelain was a clear reference to some xenophobic people in China who disregard the balance and relationship between Han Chinese and ethnic groups, even to the point of raising terrorism and hatred across the nation. **This may be offensive, but xenophobia's existence in mainland China was a matter of fact, and it takes no offense to the Chinese citizens (including innocent people of Han Chinese AND innocent people from ethnic groups) in general. The author himself is strongly against xenophobia as well as racism. *Originally, Jasmine Porcelain was an old witch hag who released the Horseman of Death from Pandora's Box under Moloch's instructions, and thus restarted the cycle of Horsemen, but soon the role was put on Michael Langdon. The author, Officer Candy Apple, decided to make her a racist aquatic elf who manipulated the Cult of Crushing Wave to do her bidding. *Jasmine Porcelain was often referred by her full name, though many referred her as "Porcelain", which she despised it since it was her family name. *Based on some of the real-life figures that was heavily condemned in People's Republic of China (as seen below), Jasmine Porcelain was an combination of a racist, war criminal, separatist as well as Fascist, making her one of the most hateful villains in the entire storyline, arguably even more evil than Moloch since Moloch himself was not really a racist despite hating human beings as well. ''Inspirations'' ''Real-life Inspirations'' ''Amon Goeth'' Amon Leopold Göth (pronounced ˈɡøːt; alternative spelling Goeth; 11 December 1908 – 13 September 1946; About this sound audio (help·info)) was an Austrian SS-Hauptsturmführer (captain) and the commandant of the Kraków-Płaszów concentration camp in Płaszów in German-occupied Poland for most of the camp's existence during World War II. He was tried as a war criminal after the war by the Supreme National Tribunal of Poland at Kraków and was found guilty of personally ordering the imprisonment, torture, and extermination of individuals and groups of people. He was also convicted of homicide, the first such conviction at a war crimes trial, for "personally killing, maiming and torturing a substantial, albeit unidentified number of people." He was executed by hanging not far from the former site of the Płaszów camp. The 1993 film Schindler's List, where Göth is portrayed by Ralph Fiennes, depicts his running of the Płaszów concentration camp. ''Charles X of France'' Charles X (Charles Philippe; 9 October 1757 – 6 November 1836) was King of France from 16 September 1824 until 2 August 1830. For most of his life he was known as the Count of Artois (in French, Comte d'Artois). An uncle of the uncrowned Louis XVII and younger brother to reigning kings Louis XVI and Louis XVIII, he supported the latter in exile and eventually succeeded him. While his brother had been sober enough to realize that France would never accept an attempt to resurrect the Ancien Régime, Charles had never been willing to accept the changes of the past four decades. He gave his Prime Minister, Jean-Baptiste de Villèle, lists of laws that he wanted ratified every time he opened parliament. In April 1825, the government approved legislation proposed by Louis XVIII but implemented only after his death, that paid an indemnity to nobles whose estates had been confiscated during the Revolution (the biens nationaux). The law gave government bonds to those who had lost their lands in exchange for their renunciation of their ownership. This cost the state approximately 988 million francs. In the same month, the Anti-Sacrilege Act was passed. Charles's government attempted to re-establish male only primogeniture for families paying over 300 francs in tax, but the measure was voted down in the Chamber of Deputies. On 29 May 1825, King Charles was anointed at the cathedral of Reims, the traditional site of consecration of French kings; it had been unused since 1775, as Louis XVIII had forgone the ceremony to avoid controversy. It was in the venerable cathedral of Notre-Dame at Paris that Napoleon had consecrated his revolutionary empire; but in ascending the throne of his ancestors, Charles reverted to the old place of coronation used by the kings of France from the early ages of the monarchy. That Charles was not a popular ruler became apparent in April 1827, when chaos ensued during the king's review of the National Guard in Paris. In retaliation, the National Guard was disbanded but, as its members were not disarmed, it remained a potential threat. After losing his parliamentary majority in a general election in November 1827, Charles dismissed Prime Minister Villèle on 5 January 1828 and appointed Jean-Baptise de Martignac, a man the king disliked and thought of only as provisional. On 5 August 1829, Charles dismissed Martignac and appointed Jules de Polignac, who, however, lost his majority in parliament at the end of August, when the Chateaubriand faction defected. To stay in power, Polignac would not recall the Chambers until March 1830. His rule of almost six years ended in the July Revolution of 1830, which resulted in his abdication and the election of Louis Philippe I as King of the French. Exiled once again, Charles died in 1836 in Gorizia, then part of the Austrian Empire. He was the last of the French rulers from the senior branch of the House of Bourbon. ''Rebiya Kadeer'' Rebiya Kadeer (Uyghur: رابىيە قادىر, Рабийә Қадир,‎ born 15 November 1946) is an ethnic Uyghur, businesswoman, and political activist. Born in city of Altay of China, Kadeer became a millionaire in the 1980s through her real estate holdings and ownership of a multinational conglomerate. Kadeer held various positions in China's parliament and other political institutions before being arrested in 1999 for, according to Chinese state media, sending confidential internal reference reports to her husband, who worked in the United States as a pro-Xinjiang independence broadcaster. After she fled to the United States in 2005 on compassionate release, Kadeer assumed leadership positions in overseas Uyghur organizations such as the "World Uyghur Congress". In mainland China, Rebiya was infamous for being an extreme racist and a terrorist leader, being responsible for the infamous terrorism riot occurred in July 5, 2009, which caused more than 1,700 people injured and 197 people lost their lives. The terrorism caused by Xinjiang independence broadcaster like her were strongly against by both Han Chinese and Uyghur civilians. ''Abigail Williams'' Abigail Williams (July 12, 1680 – c. October 1697) was one of the initial accusers in the Salem witch trials, which led to the arrest and imprisonment of more than 150 innocent people suspected of witchcraft. In Arthur Miller's Crucible, Abigail served as the main antagonist and is described as "seventeen with a remarkable capacity for dissembling" who covets Elizabeth Proctor's husband John Proctor and tries to get Elizabeth killed in the Salem witch trials. ''Hideki Tōjō'' Hideki Tōjō (Kyūjitai: 東條 英機; Shinjitai: 東条 英機; Tōjō Hideki; December 30, 1884 – December 23, 1948) was a general of the Imperial Japanese Army (IJA), the leader of the Imperial Rule Assistance Association, and the 27th Prime Minister of Japan during much of World War II, from October 17, 1941, to July 22, 1944. As Prime Minister, he was responsible for ordering the attack on Pearl Harbor, which initiated war between Japan and the United States, although planning for it had begun in April 1941 before he entered office. A hard-line nationalist with a strong xenophobic streak, Tojo was one of a clique of officers within the IJA and IJN who sought to make Japan a great power, with or without the support of the civilian government. After being promoted to Chief of Staff of the Kwangtung Army in 1937, Tojo increased Japanese penetration into Inner Mongolia, and following the Marco Polo Bridge Incident he ordered his forces into northern China. He was eventually recalled to Japan where he became first Vice-Minister of the Army, and then Inspector-General of Army Aviation. It was in 1940, however, that Tojo entered the domestic political scene in a major way, when then-Prime Minister Prince Konoe made him the head of the Army Ministry in his second cabinet. Tojo was a strong supporter of Japan’s alliance with the other Axis powers, and used his new position to further expand the war in China, while pushing Japan closer and closer to a confrontation with Great Britain and the United States of America. When Konoe resigned as Prime Minister in 1941, Tojo was appointed Prime Minister of Japan by Emperor Hirohito, much to his own surprise. Following the breakdown of negotiations with the USA, Tojo approved both the attack on Pearl Harbor and the seizure of the "Southern Resource Area" (Indonesia and Malaya) bringing Japan into WWII in a big way. In Allied propaganda, the bespectacled and mustachioed Tojo would quickly become a target of racist caricature, and was a favorite victim of mockery, being frequently represented as a monkey or a small boy. From 1941-1944, Tojo was the dominant figure in the Japanese cabinet, holding the positions of both Prime Minster and Army Minister. He was, however, unable to fully control the Army, and the various factions within it, and had no control over the Navy Ministry. As Japan’s defeats began to pile up, the other members of the military junta turned on Tojo, who resigned his position in 1944 after the loss of Saipan. When Japan surrendered to the United States, Tojo attempted to commit suicide, but failed - Rather than traditional seppuku, Tojo attempted to shoot himself in the heart. Unfortunately for him, the pistol he chose was a Nambu Type-14 revolver he had received as an academy graduation gift. For all his warmongering, Tojo had never used his sidearm in combat, and didn't realize that its 8x22mm (the weakest pistol round ever to be standard-issue in any military) bullet wasn't up to the task. Despite being fired point-blank directly at his heart (using a tattoo made by his personal physician to be an indicator in the event of suicide), the bullet barely penetrated his sternum and failed to pierce his heart. After his failed suicide, Tojo was arrested by American troops. Following the recovery of his health, Tojo was put on trial for war crimes. During his time as Chief of Staff of the Kwangtung Army, and as Army Minister and Prime Minister, Japanese ground and naval forces had committed numerous flagrant violations of The Laws and Customs of War. Somewhere between ten and thirty million Chinese civilians were murdered by Japanese troops, with some being subjected to grisly human experimentation by Ishii Shiro’s Unit 731. Japanese troops gang raped tens of thousands of women (likely more), abducted still thousands more to serve as "comfort women"—forced into prostitution by the Japanese army and beaten and raped to death by imperial soldiers, and regularly tortured and killed Allied prisoners of war. Biological weapons, including anthrax, were "tested" on Chinese civilian populations, killing several million more. Even cannibalism was common in the Japanese military, who regarded non-Japanese as subhuman. Tojo, both as leader of Japan’s armed forces, and as a shaper of military and foreign policy, not only refused to punish the perpetrators of such acts, but encouraged them, using Master Race propaganda, and the Imperial Cult to justify the wholesale butchery of Japan’s enemies. With a death toll in the tens of millions, Tojo's actions put him in the running, alongside the likes of Idi Amin, King Leopold II, Benito Mussolini, and Adolf Hitler, for the title of "the twentieth century’s worst human being." Tojo himself seemed to realize this; following his conviction for war crimes, Tojo accepted full responsibility for all of Japan’s atrocities, apologized to the victims, and asked that the United States not do unto Japan, as Japan had done unto others. He was hanged on December 23, 1948. In recent years there has been some discussion about whether Tojo took the fall for Emperor Hirohito, taking the blame for actions that the Emperor had in fact ordered. Given the opaque nature of the Empire of Japan’s wartime politics, and the fact that in many cases, officers like Tojo had to interpret what the Emperor wanted (an attempted coup by fanatical military hardliners in August 1945 to prevent the Emperor from ordering capitulation certainly lends some credence to the idea that he wasn't calling all the shots), there is certainly a great deal of room for error in either direction, but in the end the most reasonable conclusion seems to be that there was plenty of blame to go around, and regardless of who wanted the war, it was undoubtedly Tojo who chose to wage it in the way that he did. ''Boris Yeltsin'' Boris Nikolayevich Yeltsin (Russian: Бори́с Никола́евич Е́льцин, IPA: nʲɪkɐˈlaɪvʲɪtɕ ˈjelʲtsɨn (About this soundlisten); 1 February 1931 – 23 April 2007) was a Soviet and Russian politician who served as the first President of the Russian Federation from 1991 to 1999. A member of the Communist Party of the Soviet Union from 1961 to 1990, he later stood as a political independent, during which time he was ideologically aligned with liberalism and Russian nationalism. Born in Butka, Sverdlovsk Oblast to a peasant family, Yeltsin grew up in Kazan. After studying at the Ural State Technical University, he worked in construction. Joining the Communist Party, which governed the Soviet Union as a one-party state according to Marxist-Leninist doctrine, he rose through its ranks and in 1976 became First Secretary of the party's Sverdlovsk Oblast committee. Initially a supporter of the perestroika reforms of Soviet leader Mikhail Gorbachev, Yeltsin later criticised them as being too moderate, calling for a transition to a multi-party representative democracy. In 1987 he was the first person to resign from the party's governing Politburo, establishing his popularity as an anti-establishment figure. In 1990, he was elected chair of the Russian Supreme Soviet and in 1991 was elected President of the Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic (RSFSR). Allying with various non-Russian nationalist leaders, he was instrumental in the formal dissolution of the Soviet Union in December that year, at which the RSFSR became the Russian Federation, an independent state. Yeltsin remained in office as president and was reelected in the 1996 election, although critics claimed pervasive electoral corruption. Yeltsin transformed Russia's state socialist economy into a capitalist market economy by implementing economic shock therapy, market exchange rate of the ruble, nationwide privatization, and lifting of price controls. Economic collapse and inflation ensued. Amid the economic shift, a small number of oligarchs obtained a majority of the national property and wealth, while international monopolies came to dominate the market. During the 1993 Russian constitutional crisis, Yeltsin ordered the unconstitutional dissolution of the Supreme Soviet parliament, which responded by attempting to remove him from office. In October 1993, troops loyal to Yeltsin stopped an armed uprising outside of the parliament building; he then introduced a new constitution. Secessionist sentiment in the Russian Caucasus led to the First Chechen War, War of Dagestan, and Second Chechen War between 1994 and 1999. Internationally, Yeltsin promoted renewed collaboration with Europe and signed arms control agreements with the United States. Amid growing internal pressure, in 1999 he resigned and was succeeded by his chosen successor, former Prime Minister Vladimir Putin. Out of office, he kept a low profile, although was later given a state funeral. Yeltsin was a controversial figure. Domestically he was highly popular in the late 1980s and early 1990s, although his reputation was damaged by the economic and political crises of his presidency and he left office widely unpopular with the Russian population. He received praise for his role in dismantling the Soviet Union, transforming Russia into a representative democracy, and introducing new political, economic, and cultural freedoms to the country. Conversely, he was accused of economic mismanagement, overseeing a massive growth in inequality and corruption, and of undermining Russia's standing as a major world power. ''Chen Shui-bian'' Chen Shui-bian (Chinese: 陳水扁; pinyin: Chén Shuǐbiǎn; born October 12, 1950) is a retired Chinese Taiwan politician and lawyer who served as "President of the Republic of China" (Taiwan leader) from 2000 to 2008. Chen is the first president from Democratic Progressive Party (DPP) and ended the Kuomintang's (KMT) more than fifty years of continuous rule in Taiwan. In mainland China, Chen is infamous for endorsing the Taiwanese-separatism and attempted to break the relationship between Taiwan and mainland China. In 2009, Chen and his wife Wu Shu-chen were convicted on two bribery charges. Chen was sentenced to 19 years in Taipei Prison, reduced from a life sentence on appeal, but was granted medical parole on January 5, 2015. Chen's supporters have insisted that his trial was an unfair and politically motivated retribution by the Kuomintang for his years in power. ''Fictional Inspirations'' ''Jeremy Blaire'' Jeremy Blaire is the primary antagonist of the horror game Outlast: Whistleblower. He is a Murkoff Corporation executive who worked on the Walrider project in Mount Massive Asylum. Jeremy Blaire was an evil-minded, arrogant, greedy, and corrupt Murkoff executive who only cared about the profits that could be earned from the brutal experiments on the asylum patients. From his appearances, Blaire was also shown to be ruthless, sly, cunning, psychopathic, and particularly sadistic, as shown in his delight in mocking Waylon about his failed attempt to expose Murkoff and asking him if he wants to volunteer for the Morphogenic Engine program and pretending as if Waylon agreed. Blaire was also very backstabbing and desperate, as he tried his best to not allow Waylon to expose the truth about the illegal experiments and even tried to kill Waylon twice, so as to cover the truth and not ending up going to prison if he survived. Ultimately, Blaire's desperate attempts at keeping a secret the experiments that were conducted at the asylum only resulted in Blaire getting killed in the process and Waylon Park escaping the asylum and exposing Murkoff. However, Blaire was shown to be able to take care of himself by escaping the underground lab, despite merely being an executive and made his way to the prison to destroy the short-wave radio, even though he knew the dangers and risks for his life as Variants were everywhere and they could have easily identified Blaire as a Murkoff man and tried to kill him. It is also unknown how Blaire managed to survive for twelve hours. in the asylum while Waylon was in Eddie Gluskin's possession. Furthermore, Blaire is also shown to be quite strong and redoubtable, as he manages to tackle Waylon to the ground and nearly strangled him, until he heard Chris Walker coming and cowardly fled, believing that Walker could finish the job, however he failed to catch Waylon. It is possible that Blaire intentionally injured himself at the Administration Block to fool people who try to leave the asylum into thinking he needs help and when they approach him, he kills them with his knife to prevent them from escaping and exposing the chaos at the asylum. ''Hody Jones'' Hody Jones is the main antagonist of the Fishman Island Arc of One Piece. Hody is a great white shark fishman, the former captain of the New Fishman Pirates, and a former soldier of the Neptune Army. He is an admirer and militant believer of Arlong's ideals. Hody is a racist, overly hypocritical, prideful, brutal and a vicious-natured Fishman who, like many of his kind, hates humans for leaving Fisher Tiger to die when he could have been saved (which was not true, as Tiger refused human blood due to being betrayed). He proves this by attacking humans within his reach. He, like Arlong, believes that Fishmen are the supreme race, demonstrating his arrogance by attacking Gyro's crew with his hands cuffed, showing them that they could easily be destroyed even with the handicap. He then deliberately released the crew, injured but alive, setting them as examples, telling them to spread the word of the New Fishman Pirates. Despite the fact that they both looked down on humans, his treatment of humans is even more brutal than Arlong's. He considers his human captives to be expendable and sees them as nothing more than pawns, while Arlong had left humans alone so long as they paid him the "tribute" money periodically. Arlong mainly killed humans to make examples of them when they did not pay up and was content with leaving them be, aside from odd acts to make sure the humans knew who was boss, but Hody will go out of his way to attack humans, such as using them as part of his plan that will almost ensure their deaths, and threatening to kill them outright if they refuse, giving them very little chance to live altogether. Hody basically grew up basking in hatred of Fishman towards Humanity. He and his crew would hate and fear the day when the animosity between humans and Fishmen would fade. This leads Hody and his crew to become bloodthirsty radicals who do not care for the peace of Fishman Island. Hody himself believes that heaven has selected him and his crew to hand judgement down to humanity, despite humans did utterly nothing against Hody personally.16 From his point of view, hatred towards humans is his definition of pride. Hody despises anyone who wants peace with humans especially Otohime, claiming that her preaching was aggravating and he did everything in his power to keep her hopes and dreams from becoming real. Hody's belief of Fishmen superiority is so fierce, he fanatically believes that heaven itself has granted him power. Despite Hody seeing Arlong as a role model, there are several factors that greatly distinguish the two, besides the difference in their levels of cruelty. While Arlong was tight with his wallet and could not pay for Hyouzou for his services as well as failing to get Vander Decken IX as his subordinate, Hody managed to make accommodations for these two by being more open with financial compensation and was willing to treat powerful allies as equals instead of being a dominating leader. While Arlong valued and considered his crew as his brothers and was extremely angry when one of his crewmen was used as a shield by Luffy, Hody, on the other hand, does not hold camaraderie in any regard even though he has been close to his officers since they were kids. Hody had no problem using one of his own subordinates as a shield to protect himself and also taunted Neptune for using himself as a shield to protect his own soldiers from harm, deeming him unworthy to be king because of that. Furthermore, according to Hatchan, while Arlong would not harm his fellow Fishmen, Hody will kill any Fishman who has shown sympathy towards humans, even referring to the people who gave their signatures to support the migration as a list of traitors. Also unlike the Arlong Pirates, who demonstrate their pride as Fishmen by utilizing on their natural strength, Hody and his crew did not care what methods they use to show off their superiority, best shown by their heavy abuse of Energy Steroids (as Hody calls Arlong's methods to be barbaric, which the New Fishman Pirates believed to a mistake to be learned from). He has gotten so arrogant that he now does not seem to care about anyone but himself and his goal, to the point he is willing to sacrifice 100,000 of his own subordinates without a second thought. ''Bathsheba Sherman (Film) Bathsheba Sherman is the evil specter of an 1800's devil worshiper, and is the main antagonist of the 2013 horror film ''The Conjuring, based on the "true" story of the Haunting in Harrisville, Rhode Island. Bathsheba Sherman, born Thayer, was born in 1812 and was claimed to have been related to Mary Towne Eastey, one of the many executed for witchcraft in the Salem Witch Trials of 1692. In 1863, Bathsheba married a rich farmer under the surname "Sherman" and gave birth to a child. When he was a week old, her husband caught her attempting to sacrifice her baby to the Devil. Exposed, Bathsheba climbed to the top of a tree, proclaimed her love for Satan, and cursed all those who would take her land. Bathsheba then hung herself, committing suicide. Bathsheba's spirit continued to reside in the land, haunting her former homestead. True to her curse, Bathsheba would haunt the families that would move into her house. Bathsheba would torment the family continually, and finally possess the family's mother to kill the children before forcing the mothers to commit suicide. The spirits of Bathsheba's victims continued to reside in the house, along with her, living in constant fear of her curse. She was portrayed by Joseph Bishara, who also played the Lipstick-Face Demon in Insidious, and the demon in the prequel film Annabelle. ''Judge Margaret Holloway'' Judge Margaret Holloway is the main antagonist in the video game Silent Hill: Homecoming. She is a local resident of Shepherd's Glen, a town near Silent Hill, and functions as the town's judge. Originally when first seen, she appears as a kind figure, greeting Alex when he arrived back at Shepherd's Glen for four years and saying that he should go see his family. During her final confrontation with Alex, much of Margaret's violent true nature is exposed. She claims that the protection of her family has always been her first priority. So much so, that the sacrifice of her daughter Nora was a worthy price to pay. When Adam fails to fulfill his portion of the pact, Margaret turns to the Order as a means of salvation. She had the residents of Shepherd's Glen abducted in order to either convert them back into followers of the Order or to kill them; however, this apparent concern over faith is clearly a ruse to hide a strict totalitarian personality, as it is clearly stated that she is willing to murder her only remaining daughter due to her disobedience. She also believes that there's no "good" or "evil", only "chaos" and "order", sharply implying Margaret would have killed Alex and Elle eventually and everything would have been in her control. While the other parents were believers as she was, they all suffered some sort of dilapidated remorse and repent over the murders of their own children. Isaac Shepherd himself stated on his tomb that if there was any justice at all, God should never forgive him, for although they committed the sacrifices in order to protect the town, it doesn't remove the guilt over such an act. Not only is Margaret absent of this remorse, but she also demonstrates a certain taste in ordering and developing extraordinarily cruel tortures for those who refuse to accept the teachings of the cult before finally killing them, including having Lillian Shepherd stretched until her limbs and abdomen are torn, and torturing Wheeler, Elle, and almost Alex. Margaret is cruel, a bigot of the Order, indifferent about her actions, and apathetic to the suffering of others. As the only remaining leader of Shepherd Glen's sect of the Order, and subsequently the Order as a whole, she rules with an iron fist and through fear. Her simple concern over faith actually hides her true power-mad desires to maintain order and control over all and everything according to her own visions and ideals. Based on all these aspects, Margaret can be considered a serial-killing psychopath due to her egotistical vision of the world, as well as her sadism in getting rid of those she deems unworthy. ''Masayoshi Shido'' Masayoshi Shido is a character from Persona 5 and one of the main antagonists of the game alongside Yaldabaoth. The seventh and final major target, Shido is the head of The Conspiracy, a powerful politician, and Goro Akechi's father. His belief that it is his god-given right to lead society and destroy any who dare cross him creates a Palace inside the Collective Unconscious, where he transforms into Samael, demon of Pride. He turns out to be at the center of a conspiracy to rig the election for Prime Minister in his favor, allowing him to put his highly draconian and ultra-nationalistic political beliefs into effect, uncaring of the misery this would cause to Japan in general. Shido's Palace is an enormous, multi-tiered cruise ship, which is imposed over the National Diet Building in the real world. His treasure in the Palace resembles a ship's steering wheel; in the real world it manifests as his politician's badge. In the original Japanese version, he is voiced by Shuichi Ikeda. In the English version, he is voiced by Keith Silverstein, who also voiced Johan Liebert. Both of these actors also voiced Char Aznable in the Japanese and English version, respectively. ''Zhao Ruilong'' Zhao Ruilong is the overall primary antagonist of Chinese anti-corruption theme novel, In the Name of People, and its 2017 TV series adaptation. He is the son of Zhao Lichun, the former Provincial Secretary of Handong Province. Using his advantage as well as his father's position as a connection, Zhao Ruilong does everything he wants. He caused the corruption within provincial officials and founded the infamous Shanshui cooperation. He is portrayed by Feng Lei. As a cooperate executive, Zhao Ruilong is a hubristic and greedy fiend. He is manipulative and cunning, using every methods without concern to achieve his goal. However, he values his family and friends. In spite of being Cheng Du's superior, Zhao Ruilong talks with him in a casual manner. However, no matter how he goes, Zhao Ruilong is definitely a monster under human skin. He sees Li Dakang as a threat and attempts to bring him down no matter what the cause. Not only he used Gao Yuliang and Li Dakang's weakness to bring him down, he also killed his minions when they became useless, like how he sent an assassin to kill Ding Yizhen. Nevertheless, with the efforts of Hou Liangping, Ji Changming, Zhao Donglai and others, this wicked mastermind eventually met his downfall at the end of the story. After his downfall and arrest, Zhao Ruilong was sent to court and was later put on the death row. ''Celestial Dragons'' The Celestial Dragons, (Tenryubito) also known as the World Nobles, are major and extremely despicable antagonists from the One Piece series. They are the living testament to everything wrong with the World Government. These are the people who are allowed to live in the Holy Land of Mariejois. However, due to their connection to the World Government, they constantly abuse their power and look down on the people below them, referring to them as commoners. They can sometimes be seen walking around Sabaody Archipelago, but are disconnected to the point that they wear resin bubbles over their heads to prevent them from breathing the air of the common people. In the case of visiting places out of the Archipelago, they wear other types of helmets, as the bubbles will pop out of the area. Whenever one appears people instantly bow so as not to upset them, with the exception of the guards, servants, and slaves that are alongside them. The Celestial Dragons each possesses a government-issued identification chip to identify their statuses; Homing handed his family's over to the government official escort when he had their statuses rescinded. ''High Sparrow'' The High Sparrow (real name unknown as High Septons abandon their names) is a major character in A Song of Ice and Fire. In the TV show he's introduced in Season 5 of Game of Thrones. He is the current High Septon of the Seven Kingdoms as well as the leader of the Sparrows. He also commands the Faith Militant, the military arm of the Faith. Despite coming off as harmless and compassionate at first, he reveals his true colors as a fanatical zealot as the season progresses, usurping Cersei Lannister as the main antagonist of the King's Landing storyline in Seasons 5 and 6. He is portrayed by Jonathan Pryce, who also portrays General Vavarin Delatombe, Elliot Carver and Mr. Dark. This man is described to be truly devote to the Faith of the Seven and has an iron will, being immune to every temptation or weakness. Before the death of Lord Tywin Lannister, he lived all over the realm and walked upon villages that were too small to have their own septs and performed the traditional duties of a septon, such as naming newborn children, absolving sins and performing marriages. He starts behaving in a more fanatical way after he becomes the new High Septon and takes control of the capital (with also the unintentional help of Queen Cersei). The High Sparrow's plans however don't stop in King's Landing. He wants to deal with the foreign faith of R'hllor the Lord of Light, and eradicate it from the realm. He claims that Stannis Baratheon has turned from the truth of the Faith of the Seven to worship a red demon, and his false faith has no place in the Seven Kingdoms. ''Drago Bludvist'' Drago Bludvist is the primary antagonist of the How to Train Your Dragon franchise. He appears as the main antagonist of DreamWorks' 29th full-length animated feature film How To Train Your Dragon 2, and possibly its upcoming 2019 sequel How To Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World, and the Greater-Scope Villain in the DreamWorks Dragons TV series. He is a cruel, wicked, cunning, heartless, destructive, and power-hungry warlord who sought to amass a massive army of men and dragons by enslaving dragons with the Muddy Bewilderbeast, and convincing entire tribes of chieftains to follow him before proceeding to dominate humankind in a reign of terror. He is Krogan’s former leader, the Muddy Bewilderbeast's former master, Eret's former leader, the archenemy of Hiccup and Valka, and the killer of Stoick the Vast. Drago is a very ruthless, egocentric, manipulative, and confrontational barbarian who lacks any sort of morality and showed an equal disregard to his allies well-being as he did his enemies. His cruelty towards others was extremely monumental and both Valka and Stoick are aware of how scarring his actions can be. Although the full level of how torturous his methods of enslaving dragons was never fully explored, they are clearly aggressive, traumatic, and barbaric, as Drago was able to enslave a Bewilderbeast as a baby and subjugated it to a life of pain and misery. As a result his Bewilderbeast obeyed his command without any hesitation although this was more out of fear than actual loyalty as the second Drago was defeated the Bewilderbeast instantly fled his master. However, this ruthlessness was not limited only towards his dragon subordinates, Drago was equally destructive, abominable, and monstrous towards his human compatriots. Eret (who was a dragon trapper and had helped Drago enslave dragons for years) was secretly disrespectful to him and was a tool for Drago's own personal mission for power. He was also utterly antipathetic, uncompromising, contemptuous, and intolerant of failure or disappointment; whenever Eret failed to satisfy his quota, Drago would also act extremely violent, dangerous, and vituperative toward him and simply abandoned the dragon trapper once his goal of usurping Berk was nearly complete; he also ordered Krogan's execution after the latter was unable to bring him a Bewilderbeast. He was also completely heartless and utterly callous, as well as sadistic, as proven when he murdered the chiefs of Berk when they refused to serve him, ceremonially scarred Eret as a reminder to never fail him again, and simply smiled when he discovered a brainwashed Toothless had killed Stoick instead of Hiccup. All of these things prove him as being a person of pure evil. Gobber describes Drago as "the most evil of men" after hearing what happened to Stoick and the other Chiefs when they meet Drago. Despite his obvious madness, Drago possesses complete mastery over dragons. Even the most fearsome of creatures were completely helpless and afraid in his presence. However, his greatest weakness was that he could not respect or even understand a love or bond between a dragon and a person. Drago's ultimate undoing was his inability to understand dragons being peaceful, nonviolent, elegant creatures that Hiccup spoke about; in his eyes they were nothing but warmongering and obstreperous monsters, which led to him being utterly dumbfounded when Hiccup was able to get Toothless to break the connection between him and the Alpha out of sheer loyalty for one another. He is voiced by Djimon Hounsou, who also played Korath the Pursuer and Mose Jakande. ''Sentinel Prime (Transformers Film Series) Sentinel Prime is the main antagonist of the 2011 film ''Transformers: Dark of the Moon. He was the original Autobot leader before Optimus. After his resurrection, it is revealed that he betrayed the Autobots and made a deal with Megatron; so that he could save Cybertron. Sentinel's ruthless motives, selfishness and cruelty towards both Optimus and Megatron led to his own death. Sentinel Prime at first seemed to be a heroic figure and a symbol of freedom to Optimus Prime, but later on it turns out that he is a malevolent and corrupt psychopath who wishes to be an oppressive dictator of everyone else, Cybertronian or human. As an Autobot, Sentinel had taught the value of freedom being everyone's right back to Optimus when the latter was the former's student. However, over the years Sentinel Prime has come to prefer having power and authority much more than enforcing freedom for everyone. Optimus claims that Earth should be the new home for their race as the humans welcomed them, although Sentinel being discriminatory despised the idea of sharing a planet with weaker, smaller organic beings when he could enslave them and he wanted Cybertron restored instead. Sentinel also proved to be greedy for power, as he forced Megatron to abdicate from being leader of the Decepticons and felt humans had no right to object to being used as his slaves. He was voiced by the late Leonard Nimoy, who is notable for being Mr. Spock in Star Trek. Nimoy also voiced Galvatron in The Transformers: The Movie, first released in 1986, and also appeared in Transformers 2007 (we hear him as Mr. Spock on Bumblebee's faulty speech generator), and also did the voice of Master Xehanort in the Kingdom Hearts series. ''Zemus'' Zemus, later known as Zeromus, is a powerful and cruel Lunarian warlord with awesome magic and the primary antagonist of Final Fantasy IV. He wants to exterminate the human race, in order for his kind to claim the Earth. Since his own people were sealed in the Second Moon's core, he took control of Golbez, who serves as his enforcer for the major part of the game. Zemus appears to have been the only voice among the Lunarians advocating world domination. The rest wanted to wait for the people of Earth to evolve to the point where the two races could coexist. Zemus was forced to sleep, and the Red Moon's crystals sealed him within the moon, but because of his immense psychic powers, his mind remained awake and searched for ways to realize his plan. He manipulated the Lunarian Kluya's son, Golbez, and used him to achieve his goals. Zemus manipulates Golbez into summoning the Giant of Babil, a massive android capable of eliminating life from the planet to make way for the Lunarians. When the crystals are gathered and the Giant roams the Earth, the Lunarian Fusoya, Kluya's other son Cecil, and their allies infiltrate the Giant and destroy its central processing unit. Fusoya breaks Zemus' mind control over Golbez. Furious at being made to commit atrocities, Golbez swears to kill Zemus and leaves with Fusoya for the Lunar Core. In the ensuing battle, Zemus resists Golbez's and Fusoya's spells and taunts them into killing him by casting Meteor. Despite Zemus' death, his hatred lives on as Zeromus. Cecil and his allies, with the help of the prayers of their supporters on Earth, vanquish Zeromus, ending his threat for good. Zemus is very selfish. He cares for nobody but himself, and gets what he wants by dishonest means. As Zeromus he hates all life and shows no emotion but hate. An unquenchable hatred that knows no boundaries and makes him desire to destroy everything he despises, that is to say, everything in existence. ''Kaname Ohgi'' Kaname Ōgi (扇 要 Ōgi Kaname) is a major character in Code Geass. He is the leader of the original resistance cell. He took over leadership following the death of Kallen's older brother, Naoto Kouzuki (紅月ナオト Kōzuki Naoto), leaving his teaching job to do so. He is a somewhat reserved individual who lacks self-confidence, often questioning his ability to lead. However, he is also fairly perceptive, recognizing Zero's intentions to a degree and even deducing some of the things he keeps secret from the organization. When Zero reorganizes the Black Knights, he appoints Ōgi as deputy commander. Following a battle in which the Japan Liberation Front is all but wiped out, Ōgi finds Villetta Nu left for dead at a ship dock. He nurses her back to health, and lets her live with him when she cannot remember who she is. Though he knows she has seen Zero's face, he cannot bring himself to kill her or use Refrain to recover her memories. Over time, he falls in love with her. During the Black Rebellion, Ōgi is shot by Villetta, who has regained her memories. Despite being captured in the Black Rebellion, Ōgi maintains his faith in Zero, knowing that Zero alone can liberate Japan. During the opening ceremony for the second Special Administration Region in Japan, he prevents Villetta from being shot. She suspects it is him, but he doesn't confirm her suspicions and bids her farewell. Later, Villetta arranges a meeting with Ōgi, intending to kill him to erase her links to the Elevens. Ōgi comes knowing full well what she intends to do, and confesses his love for her. Villetta is captured during an altercation with Sayoko and held hostage by Diethard to ensure Ōgi's loyalty, but is set free shortly after the second battle of Tokyo is cut short. She and Ōgi believe and lead on the leaders of the Black Knights that Schneizel's claims are valid. However, Ōgi adamantly insists that Japan be freed if they betray Zero, feeling that he couldn't forgive himself if any less came of it. Diethard notes that it is in Ōgi's nature to protect, not lead, and considers his new leadership role a "miscast". During the battle against Lelouch, he has Villetta stay on Horai Island as she is pregnant. He then orders the operators of the Ikaruga to evacuate. The battle is lost and he is captured and scheduled for public execution, but is saved when Lelouch is killed by Suzaku dressed as Zero. He marries Villetta at the end of the second season, and is elected Prime Minister of Japan. ''Todd Bowden'' Todd Bowden is the villain protagonist of An Apt Pupil by Stephen King and the subsequent film adaptation. A teenage sociopath who is fascinated by the Holocaust and other Nazi crimes (and just Nazism in general), Todd also aspires to behave as a Nazi, and after discovering that his elderly neighbor "Arthur Denker" is in reality former Nazi Officer Kurt Dussander, blackmails him into telling him about life as a Nazi during the Holocaust. The book opens in 1974, with Todd Bowden confronting his neighbor Arthur Denker and revealing that he knows of his past as a Nazi war criminal. He then blackmails the old Nazi into telling him detailed stories of his war crimes and part in the Holocaust, also buying him a Nazi SS uniform that he forces the old man to wear. For Todd is darkly fascinated by the Holocaust and of Nazism in general, and takes great joy in ordering Dussander around and forcing him to do what he wants. However, as the months go by and Todd spends more and more time with Dussander indulging himself, his grades in school steadily slip. Dussander goes to meet with Todd's guidance counselor disguised as the man's grandfather, fooling said guidance counselor and promising to improve Todd's academic performance. He blackmails Todd into going along with it, as Dussander wishes for Todd to actually succeed academically. Todd thus steadily improves his grades under Dussander's guidance, but also decides that the doesn't need Dussander anymore and so secretly plans to kill him and make it look like an accident. Over the next few months, Todd (and Dussander), murder homeless people, and Todd for his part also loses his virginity, but finds sex unsatisfying compared to murder, from this concluding that his girlfriend's being Jewish is the reason for his sexual impotence. When he is no longer able to keep up his murders of homeless people, he takes to shooting at passing cars from a concealed spot overlooking a freeway. Later, when Dussander has a heart attack burying the body of one of his murder victims, he summons Todd to help him, and Todd does so (having earlier believed that Dussander had dirt on him when the old man was in fact bluffing). Dussander is hospitalized, admits to Todd that he was bluffing, and tells him not to see him again (and also warns him to not get careless where his murders are concerned). After Dussander commits suicide and is outed as the Nazi war criminal that he was, Todd manages to convince his parents that he did not know about Dussander's true nature, but the police detective Richler and Nazi hunter Weiskopf are not as convinced when they question him. Worse for Todd, a vagrant recognizes him as the last person who was seen with several of the murdered homeless people, and tells the police as much. Similarly, the guidance counselor from before meets Todd's real grandfather and similarly realizes that he has been duped. He confronts Todd, who violently murders him, takes his rifle and ammunition to his hideout by the freeway, and goes on a shooting spree that ends with his death at the hands of the police five hours later. He was portrayed by the late Brad Renfro in the film. ''Malice Do'Urden'' Malice Do'Urden is one of the main antagonists of R.A. Salvatore's stories about Drizzt Do'Urden, as well as the protagonist's mother. was matron mother of House Do'Urden of Menzoberranzan until her death. She was a strong high priestess of Lolth, although her fall was in losing the favor of Lolth. Malice was the daughter of Vartha Do'Urden, the former matron mother of House Do'Urden. Vartha died unexpectedly when Malice was about 100 years old (around the eleventh century DR) and Malice ascended to the head of House Do'Urden, where she ruled successfully for four centuries. Malice was very good at making salves and unguents. She provided Gelroos Hun'ett (the Faceless One) with a healing unguent for his scarred face as payment for his killing Alton DeVir (although in fact Alton was not killed and instead took over the identity of Gelroos). In 1297 DR, Malice used the agony of childbirth to increase her clerical power in an attack against House DeVir, which was destroyed. The babe, Drizzt Do'Urden, was to be sacrificed as the third living son, but Dinin Do'Urden's assassination of elderboy Nalfein Do'Urden fulfilled that sacrifice and Drizzt was permitted to live. In 1338 DR, House Do'Urden and Matron Malice first fell out of the favor of Lolth when a member of her house displeased Lolth. Malice scried a scene between Drizzt and his father Zaknafein Do'Urden and discovered that Drizzt refused to kill (and indeed saved) an elven child during a surface raid, thus drawing Lolth's wrath. Malice planned to sacrifice Drizzt, but Zaknafein offered himself up instead. Drizzt subsequently killed Masoj Hun'ett and Alton DeVir, triggering a decade war between House Do'Urden and House Hun'ett, and departed the city altogether. Malice never regained Lolth's favor after Drizzt's actions. Ten years later, in 1338 DR, the two houses finally ended their covert war when House Hun'ett attacked and were defeated by House Do'Urden. Yvonnel Baenre forced Malice to "adopt" SiNafay Hun'ett as Shi'nayne Do'Urden, her eldest "daughter" recently returned home. Malice detested her and at the last moment sacrificed her instead of Rizzen to Lolth as an offering for Zin-carla, a "spirit-wraith" which was normally allowed only under Lolth's highest favor but was granted to Malice as a last-ditch effort to find and kill Drizzt. When Zin-carla (which was Zaknafein Do'Urden resurrected and controlled by Malice) found Drizzt, Malice lost control of it for a moment, which was enough time for Zaknafein to kill himself instead of allowing his body to kill Drizzt. This caused Malice to forever lose the favor of Lolth and to be killed by Briza, in one last desperate — and futile — attempt to regain Lolth's favor for House Do'Urden. The house was defeated by House Baenre in 1339 DR. ''Navigation'' Category:CIS Productions Category:Elemental Evil Category:Elementals Category:Aquakinetic Characters Category:Aquatic Characters Category:Elves Category:Dark Elves Category:OCs Category:Psychopath Category:Chaotic Evil Category:United Kingdom of America Category:Moloch Allies Category:Sadists Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Big Bads Category:Characters who can escape Hell Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters who have Died in Disgrace Category:Mass Murderers Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Traitors Category:Vegetation Characters Category:13 Tribulations Category:Femme Fatale Category:Ugly Characters Category:Characters who kill or try to kill their own family Category:Antichrists Category:Nihilistic Characters Category:Liars Category:Recurring Main Villains Category:Summoners Category:Public Enemies Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Deal Makers Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Sadomasochists Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:Monarchs Category:Nazis Category:Oppressors Category:Misanthropes Category:Racists Category:Fascists Category:Social Darwinist Category:Corrupt Officials Category:True Villains Category:Characters with Hidden Agendas Category:Immortals Category:Emotion Eaters Category:Hybrid Category:Cannibals Category:Vampires Category:Life Drainers Category:Soul Stealers Category:Knight Templar Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Pawns Category:Scary Characters Category:Hatemongers Category:Warmongers Category:Fearmongers Category:Narcissist Category:Egomaniacs Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Non Humans Category:Cryomanctic Characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files Category:Triggers Hell Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Characters Category:Shape Shifters Category:Characters with a great sense of hearing Category:Characters with a great sense of smell Category:Characters with Enhanced Senses Category:Flyers Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Characters with Superhuman strength Category:Night Vision Category:Speedsters Category:Characters with Super Reflexes Category:The Undead Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Xenophobes Category:Shadow Warriors Category:Reality Warpers Category:Realistic Villains Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Perverts Category:Characters who kill or try to kill their own siblings Category:Arachnids Category:The Dreaded Category:Characters who are brought back from the Dead Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Trash-Talking Characters Category:Order of the Blood Moon Category:Empowered Badass Normal Category:Empowered Villains Category:Badass Normal Category:CIS Productions' Complete Monsters